The Jamal Chronicles
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: The Jamal Chronicles will take you on an epic adventure of Jamal Lyon as he faces life and business. In this story you will see a very different but mysterious side of Jamal as he solves many problems and makes interesting discoveries. And leans on new and unexpected allies for support. So sit back and watch Mr. Jamal Lyon blow your mind.
1. Chapter 1

It all took place at a diner in New Rochelle, NY. It was a rainy morning, and but that didn't slow down the breakfast crowd. People were just coming in and out with their orders on their way to work. That will leave room for others to do in deph businesses without any interuptions.

Sitting in one of the booths was Jamal Lyon staring out of the window with his shades on reflecting on the events of last night, when Cookie walks into the diner wearing all black wearing her own shades, and wearing a big church hat. She spots Jamal instantly and rushes over and joins him. As she sits firmly across from him, Jamal turns to her hesitantly and takes off his shades and smiles assurely. She smiles back at him as she takes off hers as well.

"Well, thanks for meeting me in under short notice," said Jamal. "I know things between us seem a little tense, but it looks like we have a major situation on our hands."

"We sure do, baby," said Cookie. "But we didn't have to meet all the way out here, I could've just went to your place, or you could've come to mine, you know."

"As nice as that sounds," Jamal states. "We can't be seen together, at least not yet. Dad's probably got his goons watching your every move. Besides, I figured this surburb is one of the last places anyone would look."

"True," said Cookie. "Speaking of which, it's a good thing that I drove alone."

"Good," said Jamal.

"How, are you and your brothers holding up?" asked Cookie.

"I really don't want to get into that too much," said Jamal.

"it's that bad?" asked Cookie.

"There are still reeling over the fact that I became the head of this damn company," said Jamal, shaking his head. "I can't catch a break. So yeah, they're gunning for me mama."

"I know," said Cookie. "But I'm sorry to tell you this baby but we are at war with your father, and we might have to run your over to get to him."

"Well...at least there is a greater chance for me to survive," jokes Jamal.

"True that," said Cookie.

"But just because I'm letting it slide with you, doesn't mean that you other two sons get the same favor."

"Oh, so my baby has an edgier side after all," said Cookie, rhetorically.

"All day everyday," said Jamal, proudly. "I just don't show it often."

Cookie smiles a little bit, then after a long pause a concern look on her face. Jamal sees that right away.

"Is...something wrong?" Jamal asked.

"There's something that I have to tell you," said Cookie.

"What is it?" asked Jamal, with a worried look.

"It's Vernon," stated Cookie, boldly.

"Okay," said Jamal slowly. "What about him?"

"He's dead," said Cookie, after a sigh. "Someone murdered him."

Jamal takes a second to take it all in, as Cookie tries to see what he is thinking.

"Wow, that's messed up," said Jamal, but almost nonchalantly.

"That's all you're going to say?" asked Cookie.

"Well, I'm sorry," said Jamal. "I heardly even know the guy. We were like strangers to each other."

"Well, he's your father's homeboy," said Cookie. "They grew up together."

"Yes, I understand," said Jamal.

"Look, I know it's a lot of stuff that's going on," said Cookie. "But you at least need to save your energy to run this company. I don't want you to get hurt by getting draged into this."

"Hey, don't worry about me," said Jamal. "I'm going to be fine, I've been though so much worse than this."

"Much worse?" Cookie asked with a concerned look. "What did you do that was so much worse."

"It's a long story," said Jamal.

Cookie sighs as she plays with her coffee cup.

"I just don't know," said Cookie.

"Listen, mom," said Jamal, as he grabs Cookie's hand. "I know that you have protected me my whole life. And you're going to keep on protecting me."

Cookie nods proudly.

"But this time," Jamal continues. "It's my turn to protect you. And it's my job to get you out of this mess, cause I know for a fact that you didn't snitch on dad."

"But how are you going to prove it detective," jokes Cookie.

"Well, during the seventeen years you spent in prison, I developed many skills," said Jamal.

"Has your father got anything to do with that?" asked Cookie, with a knowing smile.

"Only five percent," said Jamal. "The other 95, is what I was born with."

"My son, the trooper," said Cookie. "But I got to say, if you are willing to prove my innocence, it's going to be real difficult."

"No investigation like this is too difficult," said Jamal. "The person who snitched on him is directly in our circle, and who ever done it must have a really good intention on doing so. I really don't have to look that far."

"Yeah, I hope you're right," said Cookie.

Meanwhile in a New York jail cell, Lucious was laying on his bed stirring in his juices about what went down last night. He thought long and hard about his so called friends and family that has turned his back on him and how he was going to get his revenge. But he notices that all of his anger has clouded his logic, mixed with noise of other cell members chiming into their fate. He knew that he needs to clear his mind in order to put his evil plot in motion.

He instantly thought about Jamal, and when they had their first meditation together. That was five years ago, and they haven't done another one since. But, it was something about that day that made their former tension ease up a bit.

FLASHBACK

_Five years ago on a sunny Saturday afternoon, Lucious was jogging around Prospect Park, where he decides to take a shortcut through the woods, he wasn't familiar of where the trail leads, but knows that he has to be alert. He cautiously slows down as he stays on the dirt trail. As he goes further into the woods he sees some group of guys. Guys that looks like they were doing some strange activites. He all of a sudden realized that some of the guys were doing some graphic stuff to one another. Horrified Luscious picks up his jogging speed. All of a sudden he bumps into a guy, that looks ten years younger than him._

"Dammit!" spat Lucious.

"Yo, what's good homie," said the guy, getting close to Lucious, licking his lips. "What are you into?"

"Get your fruit cup ass out of my way!" Lucious shoves the guys and bolts further into the woods.

He kept running and running until he tripped on a big log and fell on his face. He stays like that for a good minute until he finds the strength to lift himself up. He discovered that he was in a big opening field by a pond. It was really quiet and peaceful, and it seemed like no one was around. He slowly walks to the pond, and just as he gets to the clip, he sees someone very familiar sitting by a nearby tree reading a magazine. It was Jamal. He was growing out a frow and had a light bushy beard. And he was wearing all black. He looks up at a distance at Lucious, then his demeanor changed as he looks back at his magazine. Lucious scoffs as he slowly walks over to his son like he owns the place.

"Oh," said Jamal, looking up from his magazine again, with sarcasm. "I knew I smelled a big overgrown sized rat from a mile away. It was too damn good to be true."

"Is that anyway to treat your old man?" smirked Lucious. "But why am I surprised, not only that you are one big ass sissy boy, you've gone rebellious too. I mean how the hell would I have a son that look me straight in my eyes and not acknowledge my presence. I just feel so disrespected."

"Oh, you're breaking my heart," joked Jamal, as he continue to flip through pages.

"Yo something is really wrong with you my brother," said Lucious. "You think that you're in the park trying to pimp yourself out like some bitch, makes you some sort of man, I don't think so."

"What do you want," said Jamal. "You're disrupting my 'me time'. And right now you don't exist."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," said Lucious, nonchalantly. "I was just out for a jog, and I decided to take a quick shortcut."

"You took a quick shortcut," said Jamal. "So, you decided to take a quick look at the men after all?"

"Boy shut up!" said Lucious. "I thought the damn trail will lead me to where I started...but everything turned all sketchy amd this bum ass fruit cup tried to bag me. I ran for my life."

"And that's how you bust your ass on that log over there?" said Jamal. "I mean couldn't you just land on some spikes, so you can die quicker?"

Lucious hisses evily at Jamal, and looks out into the peaceful pond. Jamal sighs and does the same thing. The clouds suddenly broke apart and the sun was shinning making the water look beautiful.

"But this really nice," said Lucious, trying not to be all mushy. "It's a little more calmer than I...imagined."

"I come here, mostly five days a week," said Jamal. "To get away from everyone and everything, and just kick back and relax...And not to think about stuff that gives me stress, and misery. This is like one of my favorite spots in the city."

Then he briefly looks at Lucious and turns back to the lake.

"Well...was my favorite spot in the city," Jamal said bitterly. "Until you showed up here with your evil toxic contamination!"

"Look, I wasn't gonna stick around this wack dump anyhow!" spat Lucious, hestitantly. "I'm...just going to rest my legs for a bit...then I be out!"

"Yeah, whatever!" said Jamal as he goes back to his magazine.

Lucious slowly sits back on the freshly green grass as he continues to look out at the pond. Jamal then reaches into his backpack and pulls out a big package of sunflower seeds. He takes some of them out and pops them into his mouth and spits out the seeds. He briefly looks at Lucious, studying him like an open book. He quietly sighs and reluctantly tosses the package between him and Lucious and goes back to his magazine. Lucious turns and stares at the package and then a Jamal. He smiled a little bit, but turned back to his old self. He then slowly scooted over to the package and reluctantly digs into it grabbing out a handful. He instantly pops some into his mouth. Jamal looks across from the magizine as Lucious spits out the shell. He turns to Jamal and examines the package.

"Eh, not bad," shrugged Lucious.

Then they when back to enjoying the sunshine.

Lucious was now sitting up from from his bed now looking out angry from his jail cell. After stewing around in his thoughts, he is more than ever ready to get even. He is now in the process of putting his ducks in a row.

"One of these days," seathed Lucious. "One of these days they are all going to wish they haven't crossed me. Sons of bitches."

"Well, someone has woken up on the wrong side of the crib."

Lucious shot up from his bed to figure out where the voice was coming from. Just as he pinned himself to the bars to look out, a sort of familiar figure came walking towards him.

It was Ryan, and he had a very sly smile on his face. Lucious slowly backs up from the bar.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Lucious, intensly.

"Well, I came to pay you a visit," said Ryan, now standing in front of Lucious with his arms folded.

"I didn't send for you," said Lucious. "So, what do you want?...Like a star on top of your forehead and a pat on your back?"

Ryan chuckles lightly.

"Even if there's no bars thats between us," said Lucious, with an evil signature smile. "I wouldn't be interested."

"Oh, I'm afraid that you are sadly mistaken, sir Lyon," said Ryan. "But that was a wonderful guess."

The smile softened on Lucious face.

"I just came down here for a celebration," said Ryan, as he leans against the bars.

Lucious eyes widens with intensity, with a sprinkle of fear.

"Yeah, that's right," said Ryan, with laughter. "I got you where I want you!"

Lucious' blood starts to boil.


	2. Chapter 2

_The character of Chicken (One of Hakeem's entourage) is played by AzMarie Livingston. _

Back over at Empire, Jamal heads to his office. Becky was waiting for him in the waiting area along with Chicken; a.k.a. Hakeem's sidekick.

"Hey girl, wassup," asked Jamal, rhetorically. He knew that when Becky personally waits for him, there tends to be a flake out on business.

"Boy, you know how it is," said Becky. "Hakeem and Andre are going to be a little for our big meeting."

"Yeah, what else is new," said Jamal. "By the time this company tanks completely here they come accusing me."

"I told you, they shouldn't be trusted," said Becky. "Cause you don't know what they up to, because you can't watch them 24/7."

"I know," said Jamal desperately. "But they're my brothers we're blood for life."

"Well, there's gonna be bloodshed, when they stab you in the back," said Becky. "You might want to do something quick. Just saying."

"I'll take that into consideration," said Jamal, as he turns to chicken. "Can I help you?"

"Ay, bro," said chicken. "I was wondering if I can holler at you for a second."

"Just be mindful of your time honey," said Becky. "He has a meeting to attend to in 25."

"Oh, no worries man," said Cookie. "I won't keep him long, I promise."

"I'm all set," said Jamal to Becky. "I'll see you in a few."

Becky smiled and walks out to the hall. Jamal gestures Chicken to follow him to his office.

"Come on in," said Jamal, leading him to a chair in front of his desk. "Make yourself comfortable...well for only five minutes."

"It's all good," said Chicken. "Your office is way to fancy for me to take over."

Both Jamal and Chicken laughs briefly.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Jamal, studying chicken like she was an open book.

"Okay, I know this is weird coming for me," Chicken continues. "But I really need some advice.

"Some advice," said Jamal. "On what?"

"On...having the courage to come out," Chicken, blurted out.

Jamal studied her for a second, then smiled.

"I see," said Jamal, taking his seat.

"You see, I wanted to come out for months," Chicken said serious. "But as always, I'm holding back."

"And why is that? asked Jamal. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well," said Chicken. "It's for a lot of reasons. When I told my parents...they disowned me. "Now, I'm out here on the streets, sometimes bouncing from couch to couch."

Jamal nods to her knowingly.

"Trust me bro," said Chicken. "I don't wear my heart on my sleeve. The streets out there are not always safe, especially when your a lesbian."

"But what about Hakeem, and the rest of the crew," said Jamal. "Do they know about your current situation?"

"They know about me being homeless," said Chicken. "But they don't know the other stuff."

"Oh," said Jamal. "Well, I know stuff like this can be very tough to keep under the radar."

"Yeah," said Cookie. "But it gets even more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?" Jamal suddenly asks.

"The thing is bro, is that they think that I'm a man," said Chicken, with a chuckle.

"What?!" asked Jamal, in a little shock.

"I'm serious dude," said Chicken. "They don't suspect that I'm a female."

"Not even Hakeem?" asked Jamal. "Wait, why am I even surprised about that."

"Beats me," said Chicken. "But I see that it's obvious you knew."

"C'mon," Jamal jokes. "Every gay man in this world knows their lesbians."

"True that," said Chicken.

Jamal briefly figits with a pen that was on his desk.

"I kind of went through the same thing months ago," said Jamal. "Not only was I afraid of loosing my fans, but being more than an outcast than I originally was. But then I decided that I really didn't care what other people think."

"But Hakeem always said that you were fearless," said Chicken. "That you won't back down for nothing."

"But he doesn't know that being fearless is hard work," Jamal said confidently.

"You seem like a hard ass worker to me," Chicken chuckled.

"Thanks," said Jamal, with a smile. "Look, what's really important is that you know when the timing is right. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow, or even next month. Just do what feels right for you."

"You make sound like it's that easy, dude," said Chicken. "I don't have much of a thick skin."

"Well, I'm gonna have to be honest with you kid," said Jamal boldly. "It's easier said than done, but don't worry you got some thick skin. Probably more than you imagine. All you have to do is to have confidence in yourself."

"Man, you're right," said Chicken. "Yo, how come you're not some doctor, or shrink or something?"

"Maybe that's not my life path bro," said Jamal.

"Shoot, if I was you, I would be out there helping people, and changing their lives than to be stuck here running a company with people that don't give a damn about you."

"Look, I know where you are coming from," said Jamal. "But this company is my parents dream, and it's up to me to try to keep it afloat."

"My heart go out to you man," said Chicken, as she gets up to leave.

"Hey," said Jamal, as Chicken turns to him. "I will keep you updated on some resources that will guide you though the community. You know like clinics and drop in centers, all the help you need bro."

"Good looks," said Chicken with a bright smile. The two of them do their little handshake. "Later man."

"Later," said Jamal.

Moments later after Jamal sits back in his chair and smiles to himself.

Back at the jail cell Lucious gave Ryan one of his meanest scowl. If only he wasn't behind bars. He would beat him into pulp within seconds.

"You!" Lucious, seaths. "It's was you all along."

"I would control your temper if I were you, ," said Ryan. "I wouldn't want you to have high blood pressure."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" boomed Lucious, as he bangs on the bars towards Ryan, who chuckles at him unafraid. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"I'm really enjoying this dark side of yours," said Ryan slyly. "Especially those that love to stir around in their evil tirades."

Lucious bangs hard on the bars once more.

"Hey!" said a guard rushing over to where Lucious was, he took out his tazer. "Knock it off or I'll show you're punk ass what to scream about!"

"Looks like you got to what he says," said Ryan. "It would be a shame to see you get..Fried to death.

And if you're looking for me to blame, then you are wasting your time. Because if it was up to me, you wouldn't been able to make it to go to jail. You would be long dead."

The guard backs up a little bit. Lucious reflects for a minute, then smiles back at Ryan.

"And you're little narrow ass would be stuck in here instead," Lucious said. "And probably a bit more miserable than me."

"And what kind of fun would that be?" asked Ryan, rhetorically. "Besides that would be too easy, I like this scenario much better. I want to make sure that you suffer as much as you made me suffer."

"Me?" asked Lucious, trying to understand. "Wait hold up! What the hell are you talking about, man?"

Ryan then took out a picture from his wallet and hands it to Lucious, who reluctantly takes it. All of a sudden his eyes widens as he looks back at Ryan.

Lucious recognizes the guy in the picture right away. He was a black man, who looked like he was in his thirties, he had an afro and a beard. He was also wearing stylish clothing.

"Looks familiar doesn't it," asked Ryan, with an attitude.

"This man...I," Lucious was lost for words.

"Was my father!" Ryan almost boomed. "And you killed him...right in front of me."

Light tears start to fill Ryan's eyes as he swips the picture back from Lucious through the bars. Lucious briefly glances at Ryan and looks away.

"You two seem like you were close," Lucious said, a little softer.

"No kidding!" snapped Ryan. "He was my hero, he was the the only person that I ever looked up to. A true role model at heart. And you took him away from me!"

Lucious slowly shakes his head as a paces a little.

"Just tell me...How the hell do you sleep at night? I just don't understand."

"Look, it was nothing personal," said Lucious, clearly. "I had to do what I have to do to protect my family."

"That was no excuse!" said Ryan, seriously. "You should've used another approach to the situation!"

"There is no other approach when it comes to the streets, my brother!" exclaimed Lucious. "It's a dog eat dog world out there, either you kill and be killed!"

"Oh, that's such bullsh-," Ryan blurted.

"Or maybe you was so young to just learn the message," Lucious, tries to lesson the blow. "I'm sorry that I sound so nonchalant, but it is what it is! Maybe I'm wrong, but I can't go back in time to bring your father back. It's just done."

Ryan studied Lucious for a brief second and scoffs.

"Yeah, it is done," said Ryan. "And so are you. By the time the justice system is done with you, you will be one spineless soul."

"I wouldn't count on supporting that legal system, my brother," said Lucious, slyly. "Besides, I'm Lucious Lyon, I always get away with everything...Even murder."

Ryan smiles as he once again move closer to the bars.

"Not this time, partner," said Ryan. "I really don't see you getting out of here anytime soon."

"You better watch yourself, little fairy boy," sneered Lucious. "You're just sound tough because you're on the other side of these bars. Now, I advise you to smarten up and stay out of my way! You daddy would be proud."

Ryan briefly grinned and did a big scowl.

"If I were you, I would lay off the wise ass jokes," said Ryan. "Trust me, you really don't want to screw with me, I have a lot of connections outside this place. More than you imagine."

Lucious grunted like he was a doberman waiting for his meal.

"Now, if you excuse me," Ryan continues. "I'm got to get ready for my date tonight with Jamal."

"You stay the hell away from my son!" snapped Lucious. "Or I will hound your ass."

"Later Mr. Lyon," Ryan scoffed as he heads to where the guard is to let him out.

"You stay away from him!" scowled Lucious. "I'll kill you!"

"Hey! Shut your mouth punk!" said the guard.

The person in the jail cell sitting across from Lucious snickers. Lucious shot him a vicious stare.

"The hell you laughing at, bitch!" snapped Lucious.

Meanwhile, once again back at Empire, Jamal had just finished up his meeting and was heading to the break room. When he got there, Andre and Hakeem was waiting for him.

"Any word on how pops is doing?" asked Hakeem, almost nonchalantly.

"He's going to be fine," said Jamal. "He was calmed down a little bit over the past few hours. You know how stubborn he is. They said that his arraignment is on Monday."

"That is if he lasts long," said Andre smugly.

"I see you two still have differences with him now," said Jamal, eyeballing them both.

"Of course we do man!" said Hakeem. "He's dead to us."

"But I see you and dad have been joining forces a lot," said Andre, studying Jamal carefully. "Ever since you took over the company."

"Indeed we have," said Jamal.

"I got to say," said Andre. "I thought it was all a big joke, but looks like everything around here is turning out better than I thought. "I'm impressed."

"Why thank you," said Jamal. "It's about time that I got some respect from my two loyal brothers."

"You know we got your back, man," said Hakeem. "It's just that, I worked and fought so damn hard for this company you know...And to find out that I'm not going to have it. It's just rough."

"I know it is," said Jamal. "But really, you guys, I know how important this is for all of us. That's why I'm working hard to include you all in everything I do. We're family and I want to keep everything positive."

"Well, I got to give you credit on that," said Andre.

"Yeah, me too," said Hakeem.

"But we need to look at this in a logical way," said Andre. "We are already on dad's 'sh' list."

"He probably thinks that the both of us snitched on him," said Hakeem. "But we all know that it was mom all along."

"That was kind of devious of her," lied Jamal. "but the question is, how did she pull it off?"s

"You know mom's record is not squeeky clean," said Andre. I mean c'mon knowing the way she is, you couldn't tell me that she raises suspicion. She created part of this company too, she could've wanted revenge for dad kicking her out of Empire."

"Because she was with that Malcolm dude in the mountains," said Hakeem with a huff. "It certainly didn't take her long to move on."

"But they are not together," said Jamal.

"Or, they want us to think that they are not together," said Andre. "But teamed up to take dad down because she ran out of options."

"Yeah, I agree," said Hakeem.

Then Hakeem's phone beeped indicating that there is a text message. It was from Anika.

"Aww man," said Hakeem. "I forgot I have to be at this studio, uptown in Harlem."

"Duty calls with Anika?" Jamal said rhetorically.

"It's nothing personal, bro," said Hakeem, coming over and patting him on the back. "But it has to be done."

"My little bro's all grown up," said Jamal, side hugging him.

"You know it," said Hakeem, as he turns to Andre. "Now, are you still gonna drop me off? Or do I have to steal those keys while your back's turned?"

"If you really want your arms chopped off with my machete, then you be my guest," said Andre.

Jamal shaked his head as he and Andre do there little handshake.

"Later, Mr. Empire," said Andre. "Keep up the good work."

Then the two of them left the breakroom as Becky came in swiftly past them.

She sat at the table and pulled out a big bucket of fried chicken. Jamal goes to the fridge and takes out a drink. He goes back to lean on the counter

"Okay, did I just witnessed the three of you having a bonding moment?" asked Becky, taking a bite of chicken.

"Girl, I tell you," said Jamal. "I must be dreaming


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Jamal was in the parking lot heading towards his car when someone was watching him from the shadows. It was one of Billy Berretti's men that was sent to physically hurt or kill Jamal while his back is turned. He carried his gun with him and was ready to strike. As he was following Jamal, he realized that Jamal was walking slower so he was very cautious to not get caught. When Jamal turns the corner, the guy snickers and pulls his gun out. When he himself turns the corner, Jamal was nowhere to be seen. He looks all around and see no one until he hears a scrapping sound coming from one of the cars that was in front of him. Holding the gun close to him, he rushes toward the cars. He goes to the front of one of the cars passenger side and tries to take a peak to see if Jamal was inside. But he wasn't.

"Believe me," said Jamal, as he stands behind the guy. "This is gonna hurt you much more, than its gonna hurt me."

Just as the guy smiles and turns around to point a gun at him, Jamal takes the guys arm holding the gun and he snaps it back breaking it instantly. The guy screams bloody murder.

"Why thank you," said Jamal, as takes the gun from his hand.

Then Jamal punches the guy hard in the face with his free hand, and the guy slams into the car, nearly breaking the window on the drivers side. He sides painfully to the ground. Then Jamal backs up and points the gun toward guy.

"Man, you suck as a stalker," said Jamal with his signature smile. "Now, let's spill the tea, shall we."

The guy grunted in pain. He was starting to bleed from his forehead.

"And by the looks of you, you must be one of Berretti's men who he hired to take me out, correct?"

"Yeah!" said the guy, through agony.

"Say, what's your name, dude?" asked Jamal, studying the guy, but kept the gun pointed at him.

"Ramon!" the guy grunted loudly.

"Alright, Ramon," said Jamal. "I will send you some help if you cooperate with me okay?"

Ramon nodds slowly.

"Alright, now tell me the real reason that he send you to attack me?"

"B-Berretti's is coming for you, holmes," said Ramon. "He coming for you and your family."

"That's definately not a shocker," said Jamal. "I take that he didn't like the my little hanged man routine. I thought he would've liked the better view of the city skyline."

"You better watch you back, man," said Ramon. "The boss kind of switch his gears, he wants to wipe all you cats out so he can conquer your company once in for all."

"Is that so?" asked Jamal.

"Man, this dude is no joke," said Ramon.

"What's his next plan?" asked Jamal.

Ramon huffs as he stares up at the ceiling before speaking.

"it's not going to be good bro," Ramon said shaking his head. He plans on coming here with the rest of our crew to bring havoc and chaos to all of you people, man."

"When are they going to show up?" asked Jamal.

"Friday morning," said Ramon, trying to sit up.

"That soon huh?" said Jamal.

"He's trying to catch you guys off guard," said Ramon. "That way it would be so easy for him to do what he needs to do."

"Unfortunately for him, I'm not the easiest guy to deal with." said Jamal.

"You don't know what you're up against," said Ramon. "He said he will do anything to take over this company. Even if that means killing people that you love."

Jamal then briefly walks slowly backwards to where he left his belongings. He slowly puts the gun down while eyeing Ramon. He goes into his briefcase and takes out his black checkbook. He then takes a pen out of the coat of is suit, and quickly wrote out a check. Ramon stared at Jamal like he has three heads. After Jamal was finished he carefully rips out the check and places the checkbook back in to the suitcase. He then picks up the gun with his other hand and walks steadily back to Ramon.

"Do you have a cell phone on you?" Jamal asked.

"Yeah...why?" grunted Ramon.

"Hand it over," demanded Jamal.

With his other free arm, Ramon takes the cell phone out his phone and he pushes it on the floor towards Jamal. With the gun still aimed at Ramon, Jamal then gets closer to Ramon and tosses the check, with lands on Ramon's lap. Still in pain from his broken arm, Ramon tries to sit up correctly and picks up the check with his free right arm and looked at it. His eyes widened when he saw the amount of money that was given to him.

"Holy Sh-," Ramon tried to say.

"That's right," said Jamal. "I just bought you out of your organization. Just a little gift for cooperating with me. Oh, and I kind of put in a little bit extra for that broken arm, and your slight concussion."

Ramon sighed as he slumped back.

"You know he's going to send some of his men to look for me," said Ramon.

"Then if I were you, I would get out of town as soon as I can," said Jamal as he picks up the phone and puts it in his pocket. "Besides, I wouldn't worry about Berretti. I'll handle him myself."

Then out of nowhere, two security guards came out rushing towards them.

"Everything cool out here bro?" one of the guards said to Jamal.

"Damn," said the other guard as he sees Ramon slumped close to the car tire.

"Yeah man, everything is cool," said Jamal lowering his gun. "Although that guy right there might need some medical attention."

Jamal then turns and goes back over to his belongings. He puts the gun inside his suitcase and takes out his remote for his car. When he clicked it, the car unlocked to his left. He opened the passengers side and puts his stuff on the seat.

"Oh, Ramon?" asked Jamal, as he shuts the door. "If you even try to go back to Berretti and tell them about our little deal. I will hunt you down, and...experience one the dealiest fatalities that you would ever be dealt with."

He goes to the other side of the car and gets in. When he starts the car, one of the gaurds comes to his side.

"Yo, you actually paid this dude some money?" asked the guard.

"Just think of it as an early christmas present," said Jamal.

"Where did you even get the money?" asked the guard.

"I have many skills," said Jamal, mysteriously as he puts on his sunglasses.

He then pulls out of his space and drives off leaving the guards to deal with Ramon.

Meanwhile down at Queenboro mall, Cookie was in the 'Champion' store buying Hakeem some shoes as a present as trying to break him and Anika up, when Chicken spotted her instantly while she was window shopping. She slowly walks over to Cookie, which she right away didn't take notice. She clears her throat as Cookie quickly turns to her.

"Hey, wassup," said Chicken. "Wow...I didn't know you shop here.

"I don't," said Cookie. "I'm just here shopping for my son...You know, he one that your greedy ass mooches off of."

"I see you got a sense of humor," said Chicken, still smiling. "I like that."

"Oh really?" said Cookie. "Well, I get that a lot."

"That must be a good thing," said Chicken.

"So, um...what's your name again?" said Cookie. "I kind of forgotten over a couple of weeks you know what I'm saying?...is it like duck or bird?...

"Everyone calls me chicken," said Chicken.

"Chicken?" asked Cookie. "Well, that's kind of unusual."

"Yeah, I kind of gotten that name because I was physically built like a chicken," said Chicken. "So, it's probably based on some appearence."

"I see," said Cookie. "Well, you ain't so bad looking yourself.

"Why thank you," said Chicken. "You're not so bad looking yourself. In fact, you're like a gorgeous princess."

"Aww. You're so sweet," said Cookie. "By the way, people on the street call me Cookie."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Chicken. "Then it's nice to meet you... again, Cookie."

Cookie blushes a little bit.

Outside the store Hakeem was about to pass to go to JC Penny to buy something for Anika, when he spotted Chicken and Cookie interacting. For curiousity Hakeem slips in unnoticed to take a closer look.

"So, are you like a chocolate chip cookie?" asked Chicken. "Or..sugar, macadamia nut?...

"Nah, you see baby," Cookie continues. "I'm every cookie in the world."

"Aww, that's wassup," said Chicken. "I guess Hakeem is lucky to have a mom like you."

"Shoot," said Cookie. "When he's not ungrateful. I'm all in here trying to buy him a last minute present just to get him away from Anika.

"That's definitely not a shocker," said Chicken. "He actually spents more time with her these days than he does with us."

"Yeah," said Cookie. "But I wouldn't give up just yet. I think the source would be on it's way."

She takes the box of sneakers and opens it for Chicken to see.

"Oh my damn!" said Chicken. "This isn't supposed to be released until next week."

"As I say a hundred times before, Cookie will always, and always get her way," said Cookie.

"I'm kind of diggin that," said Chicken. "I love a strong women who can fight for what she wants or what she believes in."

"Oh really?" Hakeem blurts out walking behind Chicken. "Sup Chicken? Who this woman that you are talking about?"

"Oh, what's Hakeem," said Chicken, trying to not be startled. But Cookie noticed that Chicken was starting to act a little jumpy. "I didn't see you in the store."

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, " said Hakeem. "And I figured that I was in the mood for looking for some kicks ya fill meh."

"Ah, hello little man," said Cookie abrupty. "You're not gonna say hello to your mama!"

"Yeah, hello," said Hakeem, in a fake voice. "So, I see that you two are having a good ole time, so whats the occasion."

"Okay," said Cookie. "Since you want to be so impatient, I figured that you deserve a little present as a thank you for giving our relationship another chance."

She picks up the box of sneakers and gives him to Hakeem, which was thrown a little bit off guard by the sneakers. His eyes widened as he picks one shoe out of the box.

"Yo, you got this for real?" said Hakeem, almost excited. "There not supposed to be out yet."

"For another week," said Cookie. "I know. No more spending hours waiting in long lines fighting off bunch of bitches."

"Amen to that," said Chicken. "Well...ah, I don't wanna spoil y'all moment of the day, so I'm just gonna bounce. Yo, I holler at you later bruh."

"Aiight man," said Hakeem now staring at Chicken searching for something.

Chicken rushes out lf the store without another word. Cookie looked on curiously.

"What's up with him all of a sudden?" asked Cookie.

"The kid must be full of surprises," said Hakeem.

"True that," said Cookie.

"Thanks mom," said Hakeem. "I really do appreciated the gift. You're like the best mom that I ever had."

"Aww, thanks baby," said Cookie, giving him a light hug.

"If only there was a better explanation for doing all of this for me," Hakeem said suddenly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Cookie, hesitantly.

"C'mon man," said Hakeem forcefully. "Quit playing. I know that you're doing this to break me and Anika up. Just admitted."

"Boy hush up!" said Cookie, as she slaps him on the shoulder. "Now I drove all this way through traffic to buy you this bougie ass gift and you're gonna like it."

She then scoots off hiding her nervous facial expression.

"Oh so it's gonna be like that huh?" Hakeem calls out, as he trails behind her. "Fine! But I get to wear these at your next wedding how bout that!"

A few hours later at a local bar, Ryan was waiting on Jamal to come down so they can hang out and have some drink. But he notices that Jamal was really late, he started to worry. The bartender instantly took notice.

"Is everything alright bud?" asked the bartender.

"Everything's cool," said Ryan. "I'm just waiting for a friend."

"Oh okay," said the bartender. "You're just too cute to be sitting around collecting dust."

"I'm quite flattered," said Ryan.

His phone then vibrated, he sees that it is Jamal calling him back.

"Hey, where are you," said Ryan, as he picks up the phone. "I've been waiting for you for almost an hour."

"I know, I know," said Jamal, through the phone speaker. "That's why I'm calling...I might have to take a rain check."

"What?" asked Ryan. "Why?"

"I'm kind of swapped at work, because I want to get started on a last minute project."

"But why now?" asked Ryan. "It's nine 'o' clock."

"I know," said Jamal. "But I really think that everyone will benefit from it. It's big responsibility to run a company like this you know. Mom and dad worked their asses off to pull this off so-."

"I get it," Ryan cuts him off with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," said Jamal. "But I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Yeah I know you will," said Ryan, sounding a bit disappointed. "Just don't work so hard."

"I'll do my best to do so," said Jamal. "Okay, I gotta go. I'll call you later, or tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Ryan. "I'll just get get drunk myself, for the hell of it."

"Bye," said Jamal.

"Yeah, bye," said Ryan, as he hangs up.

The bartender goes up to him again. Ryan smiles at him and sighs.

"I see that you're friend canceled on you?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah," said Ryan. "I was kind of looking forward to it too. It's been an incredibly long week."

"You can say that again," said the bartender. "Especially when you're trying to juggle all of your classes with a part time job."

"Been there, done that my brother," said Ryan.

"Lucky you," the bartender chuckled, as he goes to tend the dirty glasses.

As Ryan continued to look at the beer menu, a familiar figure emerges and sits right next to him.

"Well howdy to you too, partner."

Ryan turns to see Jamal dressed up in a cowboy suit with a perky smile on his face. Ryan, who was caught off guard was now unusually excited."

"Wow," Ryan almost laughs outloud. "What's all this?"

"How do you do, handsome," said Jamal, with a southern accent.

Ryan unsuccessfully tries to control his laughter.

"Allow me to imtroduce myself," said Jamal sensually. "The name's Billy. Billy Jax."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Jax," said Ryan, warming up to him. "So, what brings into the bar for tonight?"

"Oh, I'm kind of new in the city and all," said Jamal, moving closer to him until their legs touched. "And I'm desperately looking for a strong, sexy, handsome man to have me a good time with."

Jamal was now sensually touching Ryan's face, and running his fingers through his hair. Ryan purrs with happiness.

"I gotta say," said Ryan. "For a Billy Jax, you're really good with your hands."

"You have no idea," said Jamal, lustfully. "My hands can do much more."

"Why, I would love to help you out with that," said Ryan, breathing heavily. "But I'm seeing someone at the moment. H-His name is Jamal Lyon."

"Really?" asked Jamal rhetorically. "Is that so?"

"Yes, unfortunately," said Ryan. "And trust me Jamal won't be too happy if he sees a cowboy flirting with his man."

Jamal laughs mischievously.

"Well, you know what they all say," said Jamal, with a sly smile. "What he doesn't know won't kill him."

Ryan grins big as he gives himself up in a game of foreplay...


	4. Chapter 4

Forty five minutes later, Jamal and Ryan found themselves back at Jamal's small apartment in Flatbush. Jamal is now in the process of moving into his new apartment in the West Village. So once again, Jamal has everything in boxes.

"So, here we are..." Ryan said, holding the door open for Jamal. "We have reached our destination."

"Why thanks so much, sugar," said Jamal. "You're just quite a little gentleman aren't ya."

They were still in the foreplay game and the both of them were trying to spice things up a little bit more with Jamal still in character.

"Well, that's what a gentleman does," said Ryan proudly. "Jamal likes it when I do stuff for him."

"Oh really?" said Jamal, sensually. "Then if he likes it, then that means I like it as well."

After Ryan closes amd locks the door, Jamal prentends to expore around the very small apartment. Ryan then goes into the kitchen area.

"Should I get you anything?" asked Ryan. "Like a beverage?"

"I'll have glass of that burbon on the rocks," said Jamal. "It's one of my favorite thangs."

But Ryan didn't find any burbon, just two bottles of red and white wine.

"Well, apparently Jamal had been so busy with work lately that he forgot to buy some," said Ryan. "That's quite a disapointment. But would you care for some fine wine."

Jamal turns and gives Ryan a care free look.

"Eh," Jamal shruggs. "I guess the red one will do."

"Ryan agrees as he goes to pour them both two glasses. Jamal pretends to keep looking around.

"I see this Jamal guy of yours lives a very small life," said Jamal. "With some big souvenirs."

"Well, most of the time he use to live off of his father's money," said Ryan. "But once he decided to be independent he had to make do for what he has. But don't worry he's making it big again. I mean taking over Empire is a lot of responsibility."

"Oh, is it now?" said Jamal as he sits on his bed, prentending to test it out. "So, does he have any enemies?"

"As I see it," said Ryan bringing over the drinks. "Only a few."

"Interesting," said Jamal clearly, as he takes the glass of wine.

"But I'm worried about him, though," said Ryan as he sits next to Jamal. "I just don't want to see him get hurt. I mean I know that he wants his fathers love but at this point I think he's going way too far. I even heard that he amost threw a guy off the balcony following his fathers orders."

"My, my, my," said Jamal. "The man's a psychopath."

"Nah, I wouldn't say that," said Ryan. "Besides that doesn't mean I still love him."

"Hmm, well if I were you, I wouldn't worry about Jamal too much," said Jamal. "Cause it looks like he can take care of his self."

"I know," said Ryan, but I really care about him.

Then Jamal puts his drink down scoots closer to Ryan and ran his hand across his thighs.

"Speaking about this Jamal dude," said Jamal. "He ain't gonna come back anytime soon is he?"

"Not for a good while," said Ryan, almost excitedly. "I guess work is his top priority."

"Well, that's his problem," said Jamal. "While he's away doing um... whatever those working people do, I get to screw his man...all night long."

He then proceeded to lean kiss around his neck, as Ryan gives in. He then puts his drink down and then leans forward and kissed Jamal passionately.

"Okay fine," said Ryan. "You win. But go easy on me pal. I got to save some of my energy. I can't just leave Jamal hangin you know."

"Yeah, about that," said Jamal, as he then gets on top of Ryan and pins him on the bed. "There's one thing you should know...Billy Jax don't do boundaries."

"Then I guess that I'm in big trouble," said Ryan, with a big grin.

"Indeed," said Jamal, mischievously.

They made passionate love all night long...

The next morning, both Jamal and Ryan were both cuddling under the covers with their boxers on. Jamal then rolls over to check his alarm clock, which it was 7:02. He slowly gets out of bed and puts on his robe and slippers. He goes outside to get morning newspaper. The lady next door was sitting on her steps smoking a cigarette.

"Good morning," said Jamal with a cheeky smile.

"So, you're my competition huh?" said the woman, as Jamal gives her a hesitant look. "Yeah, I heard you get it on with your lover all night."

"I would rather call it getting even," joked Jamal, as he gives her a wink before going inside.

The woman chuckles as she finishes her cigarette.

Back inside, Jamal was putting on a pot of coffee when he heard that Ramon's phone buzzed on the counter. Jamal puts on a mischievous smile as he picks up the phone and pushes 'talk'. But he doesn't say anything.

"Hello?!"

It was Berelli's voice at the other end of the phone. Jamal confidently sits down and listens carefully.

"Where the hell are you at kid, I've been calling ya all night!"

Jamal just stood there and shakes his head.

"Look, all I want to know is whether or not you've done your job," said Beretti. "I mean...how damn hard is it to take down a simple queer?!"

Still silence.

"Alright pal!" spat Beretti. "You are starting to piss me off! Either you tell me what's going on or I make you're little pathetic life a more living hell than it already is."

"I'm afraid that he can no longer help you," Jamal finally said.

"What?!" said Beretti. "Who the hell is this?!"

"Well, I guess dangling your ass of that balcony gave you some amnesia," said Jamal.

"You!" growled Beretti. "How did get this phone? And what the hell did you do with my assassin."

"I would say he's really far away from here," said Jamal. "So I wouldn't make plans seeing him any time soon."

"Listen sissy boy," hissed Beretti. "You think you're so tough, and so dedicated to your damn company that you have forgotten what I'm capable of. I will make you're live a living hell, and on top of that-."

"Oh you sure have some tedious emotions," said Jamal. "But I really don't have time for them right now. Because, I was hoping to discuss some business with you."

"Oh yeah?" said Beretti. "And what might that be?"

"I was hoping you would say that," said Jamal. "Luckily, today is your lucky day."

"I beg your pardon?" Beretti asked clearly.

"Look, I just don't have the energy to fight with you right now," said Jamal. "I have a lot on my plate right now and um...all I want to do is to have a truce."

"Woa, wait a minute boss," said Beretti, with a scoff. "So, you are telling me that you are surrendering to me. Man, this is huge even for-."

"Hey, easy now player," said Jamal. "Let's not be foolish alright. All I want us to do is to be civil with each other."

"Ah, I see," said Beretti. "You got something in mind?"

"Oh you will benefit nicely for what I'm about to say," said Jamal. "You see, if you just call off this ridiculous hit on my company, then I will gladly reward you with some...serious benificial cash."

"Cash huh?" said Beretti, in slang. "How much you talking?"

"Lets just say I would gracefully put down a half a million," said Jamal.

There was a brief silence on Beretti's end of the phone.

"My apologies boss," said Beretti. "My reception on this phone must've been week. Did you just say you was gonna give me, you enemy a half a million bucks?"

"Exactly," said Jamal, with a light smile. "And if you be a little good boy and cooperate, I might throw you a little bonus, with nice ribbon on top.

"Is really that easy?" asked Beretti. "You just gonna drop that amount of money on me just like that? With a snap of a finger?"

"Do we have a deal?" asked Jamal. "I guarantee that you won't be disappointed."

"I guess this is my lucky day after all," said Beretti. "So, my final question is where and when am I going to get this money?"

"Why don't you meet me down in Hell's Kitchen," said Jamal. "There is this Italian restaurant called Emolio's. Meet me there around eight, and I will have it ready for you."

"You better be true to your word buddy boy," said Beretti. "Otherwise you can forget dodging that bullet."

"Everything will work out," said Jamal. "You'll see."

"Yeah I hope so," said Beretti. "For your sake."

He hangs up and Jamal does the same.

Just as Jamal turns to go to the cabinets for coffee mugs, he bumps into Ryan's bag on the chair which it falls to the floor spilling out half of its contents.

Jamal quickly picks up the things that fell out, until he sees what looks like a note. Jamal hesatantly picks it up and begins reading it. He was shocked to learn that it was an order for a hit man to kill someone. But it was someone that Jamal knows all too well.

Ryan turns over in the bed and stares at Jamal standing with his arms folded.

"Morning babe," said Ryan, with a cheeky smile.

"Yup," said Jamal, almost sarcastically.

"Okay, I can explain," said Ryan, who was still playing around.

"Oh you better!" scoffed Jamal.

"I met this guy at the bar who looks just like you," states Ryan. "But his name is Billy Jax. He was wearing this sexy cowboy outfit that matches the boots and everything. And I got to tell you he seduced me and I gave in, because...I was sort of weak for foreplay you know. But, boy was he clever."

Jamal nodds slowly.

"But he gone now," said Ryan. "So, there's a chance that I might not see him again, so we don't have to worry anymore."

"Yeah, so I walked in on you two in the middle of the night," said Jamal. "And things after that moment wasn't so pretty."

"Why what happened?" asked Ryan.

"I ripped him a new A," said Jamal. "If you see the kitchen turned upside down then there's your proof."

"Well, I wish him well," said Ryan.

"Yeah I bet," said Jamal. "Hey, I got your coffee on the counter if you want it."

"Hell yeah, brother," said Ryan, pulling off the covers.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Jamal. "You might want to be careful, because I might have put poison in it. It might kill you."

"What?" said Ryan.

Jamal takes the notes out of his robe pocket and throws it at Ryan. Ryan picks it up and looks at Jamal.

"Now, explain that!" snapped Jamal.

Ryan looks at the note, then gives Jamal an outrages look.

"You went through my things man?" Ryan asked, feeling offended.

"You do realize that you're on thin ice bro," said Jamal. "Besides I didn't go through your things! I bumped into a chair and your bag fell and all your crap came out."

"But you still looked at my note," said Ryan, sharply.

"Because it said in fine print 'How to kill Lucious Lyon, and get away with it'," said Jamal.

Ryan looks away from Jamal.

"You was going to hire someone to kill him in prision," said Jamal. "Wasn't you?!"

"I don't have to tell you my business!" snapped Ryan, as he suddenly shot up from the bed, but Jamal shoves him back down.

"Okay," said Jamal, with a serious chuckle. "I don't think that you getting all of this. When it's about my father, it is my business. No one is going to snowball him when I'm around."

Sudden anger started to flash on Ryan's face.

"What?" asked Jamal, boldly. "Do you expect us to now have angry sex."

"Why the hell are you on his side all of a sudden?!" asked Ryan. "He treated you like crap all of these years and now you're admiring him."

"Look, we put a side our differences and made peace," said Jamal. "We're now on good terms."

"You have got to be kidding me," spat Ryan.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Jamal, with concern.

"Open your eyes brotha!" said Ryan. "You're old man is no good, he deserves to die!"

"Why?" asked Jamal forcefully.

"Because of what he did to me, dammit!" snapped Ryan.

Jamal was more confused than ever, Ryan sat on the edge of the bed and puts his face into his hands. Jamal then goes and sits next to him.

"Babe," said Jamal more softly. "What happened? What did he do to you."

Ryan looks at Jamal for a brief second then looks straight ahead. They sat in silence for a little bit.

"My father was gunned down years ago," said Ryan, sad but bluntly. "By your so called old man."

"What?!" asked Jamal, in shock.

"I'm surprised he kept you in the dark about this," said Ryan, in disbelief.

"No, honestly," said Jamal. "I didn't know a thing!"

"I was ten years old," said Ryan. "I didn't have much street smarts back then, but I could feel something in the atmosphere that something didn't feel right about that day."

Jamal looks away as he was in thought.

"It was a warm summer day," said Ryan. "He had a day off from work, so he wanted to spend quality time with me you know? That one on one father and son bonding, and I looked up to him...And he was my hero."

Jamal shakes his head in disbelief.

"Anyways, we decided to go the park and toss around the football," said Ryan. "He was a big sport fanatic when it came to the New York Giants. I guess he wanted me to be the next quarterback on their team or something...So, we was chilling and hanging out and catching up like we always do. Then later, we was about to head home...Lucious who was all dressed up in black, came up to us and asked my dad a question."

Jamal looked at Ryan with worry.

"Lucious asked for my fathers name," said Ryan, keeping his emotions in check. "As soon as my dad confirmed, Lucious shot him in the head."

Jamal's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute," Jamal cuts him off suddenly. "What's the name of this park?!"

"Cunningham," said Ryan. "Just around the corner from where we used to live."

"Cunningham," said Jamal, as if he comes to a sudden realization.

Ryan stares at him deeply.

"Why?" Ryan suddenly said. "You know something I don't!"

"We went there one time, many years ago," Jamal said, suddenly. "Me and dad!"

"Oh," said Ryan.

"He said that he needed to take care of some business," said Jamal. "When I asks what kind of business, he said for me to mind my own damn business and wait in the car."

"See, I told you your father is up to no good," said Ryan, in confidence. "Look, I know you want him to love you and everything but this is reality! You can't let him get away with murder any longer."

Jamal sighs as he shakes his head.

"You have to stop putting yourself in denial, you know what kind of person he is," said Ryan.

"I am aware of that," said Jamal. "But shooting your father execution style, in front of a little kid...it's like this man that raised me is some horrible stranger."

Jamal gets up and starts pacing.

"And look at me," Jamal said. "Here I am twenty years later threatening to drop hit men's bosses of balconies, isn't that something?"

"C'mon bro," said Ryan. "We all know that you're not a killer...well, not that I know of."

"Yeah, but I have a long list of people I want to gun down," joked Jamal. "Damn, it is just so hard being a saint."

"You and me both," said Ryan.

Ryan then gets up and wraps his arms around Jamal and hugs him from the back.

"Babe," said Ryan softly. "You know something has to be done about this. Justice needs to be served."

"I believe you," said Jamal, allowing Ryan to hold him. "But-..."

"But what babe?" asked Ryan. "What's stopping you from doing the right thing for everyone."

"It's just that he's my father," said Jamal, almost in a whine. "We're family, I should be supporting him, not throwing him under the bus."

"Ah, c'mon," said Ryan in a scoff. "You know deep down you don't feel sorry for him."

"Well, it was worth a shot," said Jamal, nonchalantly.

He then turns around and to face Ryan.

"I'm in," said Jamal. "Only on one condition."

"What would that be?" asked Ryan.

"We don't kill him," said Jamal. "He must not slip away that easy."

"Very intriguing," said Ryan.

"And one more thing," said Jamal, as he wraps his arms around Ryan. "We are going to be doing this, my way."

"By all means," said Ryan.

Then they both locked lips and kissed passionately.


End file.
